


literally just a support convo i wrote at 1 am

by Anichibi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, I don't know what compelled me to write these but whatever here take it, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, S-Support (Fire Emblem), Support Conversations, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi





	literally just a support convo i wrote at 1 am

**Takumi X Chrom C**

???: ...ngh...  
Chrom: (What was that? It sounded like it came from the next tent over.)

Chrom: Hello? (If memory serves, this is Prince Takumi's tent.)  
Takumi: ...  
Chrom: (It looks like he's sleeping. Guess I was-)  
Takumi: ... *sob*  
Chrom: (Is he crying? What is going on?!)  
Takumi: ...M-Mother... *sob*  
Chrom: (He must be having a nightmare!) Hey! Wake up! Takumi!  
Takumi: *gasp*  
Chrom: Is everything alright?  
Takumi: P-Prince Chrom? What are you doing here?  
Chrom: Just Chrom is fine. I heard you crying as I was returning to my tent. I thought I should wake you up.  
Takumi: I see...  
Chrom: Do you need anything?  
Takumi: No, I'm fine now.  
Chrom: Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it? My sister once told me that talking about things is better than just bottling it all up.  
Takumi: I said I'm fine!  
Chrom: ...If you say so. I'll take my leave.  
Takumi: Goodnight.  
Chrom: Goodnight.  
Takumi: ...*sob*

**Takumi X Chrom B**

Takumi: (My performance today was worse than I would like. I should do some training. Plus, it'll help me keep my mind off of-)  
???: *sob*  
Takumi: ! (Is someone crying?! It sounds like it came from over here.)

Takumi: Hey, is everything okay in here?! (Who's tent is this, anyways?)  
Chrom: *sob*  
Takumi: Chrom? Um, are you okay? (Gods, how am I supposed to do this?)  
Chrom: Sister... *gasp* *sob*  
Takumi: (Is he having a nightmare? I have to wake him up!) Chrom! Wake up, Chrom! Hey!  
Chrom: ! *gasp* Takumi? Wh-What are you doing here so late?  
Takumi: You were having a nightmare. I came in here to wake you up.  
Chrom: Oh. Thank you.  
Takumi: Don't mention it. And, um... what exactly where you-  
Chrom: Takumi.  
Takumi: Yes?  
Chrom: Any particular reason you have your bow with you? It's the middle of the night.  
Takumi: Um...  
Chrom: Is something wrong? You can tell me, you know.  
Takumi: ...I couldn't sleep.  
Chrom: I have a feeling there's more to it than that.  
Takumi: ...  
Chrom: I won't tell anyone about this or about your nightmare the other night. You can trust me on that.  
Takumi: ...Actually, that may have something to do with it. I had another nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep.  
Chrom: So you're going to train in the middle of the night?  
Takumi: ...Yeah. That's basically the gist of it.  
Chrom: Have you ever considered just telling someone about it? It really does help.  
Takumi: I don't need anyone getting all worked up over me having a nightmare when we have more important things to worry about.  
Chrom: I beg to differ. Something tells me this isn't the first time you've had this nightmare. Why don't you just tell one of your siblings?  
Takumi: They don't need to know about it! If you go telling them-!  
Chrom: I wasn't planning on it. I just thought you'd want someone to talk to and I know they'd be the best people for you to turn to if you want someone who will listen.  
Takumi: ...  
Chrom: Or, if you don't want to talk to them, I'm willing to lend an ear.  
Takumi: ...I... I suppose I can tell you.  
Chrom: You don't have to do it right now if you don't want to. But if you ever need someone to talk to about this, I'm all ears.  
Takumi: ...Thank you.

**Takumi X Chrom A**

Takumi: Chrom?  
Chrom: Yes? Is there something you need from me?  
Takumi: Actually, I... wanted to take you up on your offer. Y'know, about, um...  
Chrom: Oh, yes, of course. You have my undivided attention.  
Takumi: Thank you, Chrom. Now, um, how do I start...  
...  
Takumi: And there you have it.  
Chrom: ...Gods, Takumi, I'm... so sorry you had to go through that.  
Takumi: Don't be. I don't need your pity.  
Chrom: This isn't pity, Takumi. This is empathy.  
Takumi: What..?  
Chrom: I've recently experienced the loss of a family member myself.  
Takumi: Is that what you were..?  
Chrom: Yes, I was dreaming about my sister's death that night.  
Takumi: Does anyone else know about this?  
Chrom: ...  
Takumi: Looks like I'm not the only one that needs to talk to people about what's bothering them, huh, Chrom?  
Chrom: ...It seems that way, yes.  
Takumi: Well, I suppose I can return the favor.  
Chrom: ?  
Takumi: Don't give me that look. You know what I mean. I'll listen to what you have to say like you did for me just a few minutes ago. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me in the past few days.  
Chrom. I... thank you, Takumi.  
Takumi: You're welcome.

[Bonus!]  
 **Takumi X Chrom S**

Chrom: Takumi? Are you here?  
Takumi: Yes, Chrom, do you need something?  
Chrom: Well, um, I actually wanted to ask you something.  
Takumi: Fire away.  
Chrom: Well, you see, it's just that, um...  
Takumi: Is something wrong? You're fidgeting an awful lot.  
Chrom: No, of course nothing's wrong! It's just that... well, we've been helping each other out a lot lately, both on and off the battlefield, and, well, somewhere along the line, a part of me wanted something more than... um...  
Takumi: Ch-Chrom, what on earth are you getting at?  
Chrom: Um... I think- no, I KNOW that- um, I- wait, give me a second to-  
Takumi: Quit beating around the bush and just say it already!  
Chrom: Takumi, I love you.  
Takumi: ...  
Chrom: ...  
Takumi: You...WHAT?! You... love me?!  
Chrom: I think I have for quite a while now.  
Takumi: You can't be serious.  
Chrom: I'm quite serious, actually. In fact, I even have something to give you as proof.  
Takumi: Oh gods... Chrom, is this..?  
Chrom: This ring was made when I was born. My mother told me to give it to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  
Takumi: Ch-Chrom, you can't just propose to a guy you barely know!  
Chrom: Oh, but I just did.  
Takumi: Besides, as much as you want it to, this wouldn't be able to work! We both live in completely different worlds! There's no way this would work.  
Chrom: Oh, but I think there is such a way.  
Takumi: Huh?!  
Chrom: I've spoken with Prince Leo before and when I brought up Owain, he said that he reminded him quite a bit of one of his retainers. One day he told me that he remembered that retainer was from a different world.  
Takumi: Ha! Yeah right! As if I'd believe that!  
Chrom: Takumi, that's not the only one. Camilla and Xander back up Leo's little tale. They both mention having retainers from other worlds. You can't just peg this all as mere coincidence, now can you?  
Takumi: I... but that's...  
Chrom: So, do you have any more objections or are you done?  
Takumi: But, my siblings-!  
Chrom: -Have already given me their blessings. Apparently they found out about our little talks and fully support our relationship.   
Takumi: But... I... How...  
Chrom: ...If you really don't feel the same, you can just give me the ring back and leave. I understand.  
Takumi: No, that's not what I'm-  
Chrom: You can stop hunting for excuses. I'll just take the ring and-MMMPH?!  
Takumi: Do you get it now?  
Chrom: Did you just..?  
Takumi: Yes, I did kiss you to shut you up so you'd listen to me. I'm not trying to get out of this because I don't love you, Chrom, I'm just... scared, I guess.  
Chrom: But, you DO love me?  
Takumi: Yes, Chrom, I do.   
Chrom: That's... That's amazing! Ahahahahaha!  
Takumi: What are you- don't spin me around like this! There's no need to-oomph! (If I'd known he'd hug me this tightly, I wouldn't have told him I did actually love him...)  
Chrom: Ahh, this is the greatest day of my life!  
Takumi: (...But I suppose seeing him so happy is worth it.) Hey, Chrom?  
Chrom: Yes, love?  
Takumi: C-Can we just stay here for a bit longer?  
Chrom: Of course. As long as you'd like.


End file.
